


Proof of Survival

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never a dull moment when Newt's with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Survival

Title: Proof of Survival  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: There's never a dull moment when Newt's with Hannibal.

 

Newt collapsed against the wall, clutching his fingers over the gash in his shoulder. He glanced over at Hannibal. Even though the other man was bleeding from half a dozen cuts on his chest and arms, he had an absolutely manic smile on his face. 

“Did you see that, Newt? That guy’s head blew up like an overly ripe melon.” Hannibal laughed. “I thought that was something you could only do in movies.”

“I am never going to eat again.” Newt started to pull his hand away to get a better look at his injury. “I think I’m going to need stitches.”

Hannibal closed the distance between them and grabbed Newt’s arm. He carefully rolled Newt’s sleeve up. “I can fix that up, no problem. It’ll make a neat scar.”

“Oh good, I get to add another one to my collection.” Newt rolled his eyes. “I’ve picked up five new scars since I’ve been coming with you on these ‘business trips’.”

Hannibal slapped Newt on the back, almost knocking the smaller man over. “Scars are proof that you’ve survived something. You should be proud of them.”

“Even the one from that guy in Russia with the parrot?” 

“Especially that one.”


End file.
